For Informational Purposes Only
by Writer With Sprite
Summary: "Where is he?" thirty-three year old Dean Winchester demanded, shoving back at a helpless Don Eppes with such ferociousness that Don knocked his head against the wall. "Tell me where you have him!" he roared, his face turning red with rage.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the story. I know that this is a supernatural/numbers crossover, however it's very AU and Dean is just your typical bad guy... well, I can't say more without giving away the plot of the entire story. Most of the story is finished and only needs editing which will be done based on your reviews. However, feel free to make suggestions, and I will see if I can make them into the story.

Standard disclaimer: If I owned them, this would totally be a television show, and I wouldn't be broke.

I look forward to reading your great reviews.

## Break ##

"Where is he?" thirty-three year old Dean Winchester demanded, shoving back at a helpless Don Eppes with such ferociousness that Don knocked his head against the wall. "Tell me where you have him!" he roared, his face turning red with rage.

"Not…on…your…life," Don breathed out, rasping against the pain that was feeling heavy in his back. He didn't like the sound of his breathing, but he couldn't take the time out to play catch-up with his breath. Dean wanted an answer to a question that Don refused to give.

What Dean wanted to know was where his brother, Sam Winchester, was located. They had moved Sam into Witness Protection after Sam had told them about Dean's assault. The kid had also said a few other things, like, _I think Dean's possessed_, that had the agents worrying about the youngster's mental sanity.

Dean Winchester's rap sheet was a mile long. He was wanted on credit card scams, assault and battery of a rape victim, murder; grave vandalizing, and, of course, killing Jessica, Samuel Winchester's girlfriend. They had originally suspected Sam of committing a few crimes too, but those charges were rapidly being deleted as it was easy to see that Sam was under the mercy of Dean's violent behavior.

Sam had left the hunting life at age eighteen. Despite moving ten to fifteen times throughout his high school career, he managed to graduate with honors and got accepted with a full ride to Standford. He had stayed out of the hunting life until Dean had come back and brought him on a hunt – or, as the agents suspected now, kidnapped him. Days later, Dean Winchester had come back and killed Jessica.

Dean had taken Don hostage after Don had left work for the evening. Don had been working his way down to the parking garage, talking on his cell phone, when Dean had tackled him to the ground. He'd heard his younger brother Charlie's call of "What's wrong" before Dean had smashed the cell phone into pieces. He'd hardly had time to go for his gun before Dean had disarmed him, tossing the gun to the side.

He had not forgotten what the profile said about the eldest Winchester's hunting and torture skills, but that didn't make Don any less determined to get out of his grasp – or to give the location of where Samuel Winchester was now safely hiding, out of his brother's grasp. Dean roughly shook Don again, bringing him back to the reality. "Tell me where he is, Fed, or it's going to get a lot worse for you."

"It doesn't matter what you do to me. Your brother is federally in custody, and I'm not giving the location up. It's confidentially classified."

Dean slammed Don's face against the car and smirked as Don dropped down to the grass. "I don't think so. You know, this situation would be a _lot_ easier if it was reversed. Sammy has the power to read minds, did he tell you that?" Dean asked with a smirk. "Or did he just tell you that I left him unconscious in a hotel room in California?"

Confirmation, Dean was a psychopath; confirmation, Sam had been assaulted by Dean. He stored both of those facts in his brain for later. Don just closed his mouth and refused to give Dean the satisfaction of talking. He had the feeling he was in for a long haul.

"If you tell me where he is, I'll let you go. I'll even let you keep a cell phone, so you can get some help before you're dead," Dean responded. He flaunted the cell phone in Don's face. Don would have tried to grab for the cell phone, but he'd tried that the previous night when Dean had pulled the same move. Dean had almost broken his arm as a result.

When Don said nothing, Dean smirked and shoved him to the ground. He stepped on Don's fingers, and Don winced when there was a crunching sound. Dean loomed over him, and Don noticed that Dean's eyes were totally black.

"I will knock you unconscious, just like I did my brother in California. Only your pain is going to be a lot worse. You're a federal agent. I will string you out and leave you to die, but not until I get that location of my brother. Or I could let you go back to your family, safe and sound."

Don swallowed his fear. As far as they knew, Samuel Winchester was the only victim Dean had let live. "You'll have to kill me first," he said finally, looking at Dean's evilly dark eyes.

The next blow left him unconscious.

## Break ##

"I don't _know_!" Charlie Eppes hissed in frustration as he hit his hand against the desk. "I just know that I was on the phone with him, he was talking to me, and then it shut off. I thought I heard a body fall to the ground, but I don't know!"

"It's okay, Charlie," Colby Granger responded, trying to be reassuring, but, from the dark look on Charlie's face, he could tell that he was failing. He knew that Don and Charlie were close, but was still surprised by Charlie's uncharacteristic temper.

David Sinclair stuck his head in the witness room. "Colby, can I talk to you for a second?"

Colby breathed an inward sigh of relief. Perfect, just the escape that he needed. A break from the I'm-going-to-kill-whoever-took-my-brother Charlie Eppes. He closed the door. "What did we find out?"

"Don was abducted from the parking garage. Security footage found is Dean Winchester."

"That is so not good," Colby muttered as he looked at the surveillance footage picture. It was Don, on the floor, with Dean looming over him. "What do you think he wants?"

"WitSec is pretty sure he's after Sam. They've moved Sam's location, which Sam is now protesting. Sam says that we should let him go to Dean; that Dean's possessed and only he can help him, you know the drill."

"Just how fucked up is this kid?" Colby questioned with a raising eyebrow.

"You should read the journal we found in the hotel room, man. It's ten kinds of crazy. Megan is hopeful that between Larry, Charlie and Amita we can figure it out." Colby raised an eyebrow at that, and David said, "Well, hopeful."

"Why don't we just ask Sam about it?" Colby questioned, thinking that the kid was smart enough to actually read latin.

"We did. That's when he started screaming about Dean being possessed and the journal being able to 'prove' it."

Colby shook his head and lowered his voice. "What does that mean for Don?" he asked in a low tone.

"Nothing good," David responded as he walked closer towards the bullpen, answering his phone. "Sinclair."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews, they are great. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and that I keep you all hooked. I do intend on finishing this story, it's nearly complete already. Again, feel free to make sugguestions and I will try and work them in.

##Break##

"You're going to have to listen to me eventually," Dean told Don in an _I'm-very-disappointed-in-you_ tone of voice. It reminded Don of the tone of voice that his father frequently used when he was disappointed with him for not doing well in school. The difference was that Alan wasn't a murder, and that Dean was a psychopath who was torturing him to get the location of his younger brother."I want the location of where Sam is."

"No," Don responded from his place on the floor. He'd attempted to fight back as Dean brought him in, but a quick blow to the head silenced his struggle. He couldn't get over Dean's dark black eyes. He'd never seen any eyes so dark before. Sam had been screaming once that dark eyes meant possession. _In his world, maybe, _Don thought_. _Don tiredly closed his eyes, wondering what Dean had done to convince Sam he was possessed. _Then again_, Dean thought, if everything he had read about the Winchesters was right, _John Winchester had started the hunting crusade, he probably had Sam's brain messed up from the get-go. _

Dean had dropped Don to the floor as soon as they'd gotten into the room. It was the third time Don had been moved during his captivity and he had only been missing two days. Although both were about the same height – Dean was 6'1, Don was 5'10 – Dean was a little bit more muscular than Don and more than willing to shove Don around. After pushing him to the floor, Dean had used rope to tie both his hands and his feet securely, so that Don had little hope of escape. That didn't mean he was going to roll over and play dead, though.

Don had checked the ropes when Dean had unloaded the Impala. He couldn't believe Dean was still driving that car; that was highly risky. He kept his mouth shut, though. The more Dean kept driving that car, the better chance there was for his friends to find him.

Don had watched with tired and sagging eyes as Dean had drawn a line of salt around the hotel room. The few figures he drew the window made Don shudder unwillingly. It was some of the same pictures he'd seen next to the pictures of dead bodies he'd been looking over. "So, are you going to tell me where Sam is?" Dean asked, his voice low and harsh as he finished his work. He opened a candy bar and ate it slowly in front of Don. "You know, you could have one of these if you told me where Sam was."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the older Winchester, Don spat out, "Not on your life."

"Then I guess you'll just have to sleep here tonight. I can keep this up for as long as I want too, Eppes. You not eating or not breathing, it doesn't make a difference to me."

"Don," Don reminded Dean as Dean moved towards his hands, obviously getting ready to tighten his bonds again.

Dean stopped. His eyes seemed to tint red a little bit, but Don just ignored it. "Not going to work on me. If you try that again, I'll cut you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Don muttered dryly, closing his eyes as he fought against the wave of tiredness. It seemed that somewhere Dean had read that sleep deprivation was a form of torture, because Don had only gotten about three hours of sleep since he'd abducted. Dean grabbed his underarms and dragged him towards the bathroom, leaving him there. He made it so that the lock was reversed, then closed the door. Don heard the other door open and knew he was alone.

Don helplessly tugged at the ropes only to find himself gagging. He winced when he realized an extra, added detail – Dean had tied a rope around his neck and connected it to his feet. Don winced. He was not going to sleep well that night, not with quite possibly every move he made tightening the rope around his neck.

-break-

"I'm not talking to you," Sam Winchester said when he saw David and Colby come in. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the chair. It was obvious that he didn't trust the two FBI agents. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But Dean didn't leave me in that hospital bed."

"No, you're right, we put you there," Colby said, looking at David. David nodded and signaled that Colby was going to be the bad guy this time. "Your _brother _was the one who left you lying on the bed unconscious."

Sam looked at David. His face twisted up, as if he was trying to process the thought. "There has to be another explanation for that," he responded finally.

"Another explanation as in he's possessed?" David responded, glancing at his file on Sam Winchester. He inwardly shuddered at the language he'd remembered the teen using in their last meeting.

"Look, if you don't believe anything I'm saying, then why are you even in here talking to me?" Sam questioned, throwing up his hands in the air in defeat.

"Dean took our team member the other day. You might know him," Colby responded, opening the file and showing Sam the picture of their boss. _Yeah, right_, he thought, _like Sam would cop to that_. But Sam was the only lead to the case they had, and with Don missing forty-eight hours, their window of oppertunity was rapidly closing. "Don Eppes."

Sam's eyes clouded over at the mention of the name. "Yeah. Yeah, I know him."

"You know him?" David asked, glancing at Colby over Sam's head. They hadn't expected _that_ connection.

"Not really. My dad had him once. He was yelling at him and screaming at him. It was about five years ago."

Colby and David shared another look. Five years ago would be before either of them had joined the team, they'd have to look in Don's file. Colby mentally tucked away the information. "Any particular reason that Dean would have to go after him now?"

Sam scrunched up his face, obviously thinking. "He's probably looking for me. He probably knows your team has the case, and wants information out of Don."

"How would Dean know what team is working the case?"

"He has ways," Sam responded. He swallowed hard. "He, uh, may have forced me to find out."

"All this well he was possessed, I assume," Colby responded dryly. He was surprised that Sam would even say anything bad about his brother, given the lack of information he was saying before.

"Look, I told you…" Sam started to say, and then closed his mouth. "Never mind."

Colby shared another look with David. "Is there any way he would know where to find you?"

Sam swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. It was becoming obvious that despite the fact that Sam loved his brother, he was afraid of him. "I think he wants Don so he can torture the information out of him," he said finally.

David groaned inawrdly and glanced at Colby, trying to read his partner's expression. The whole case had just gotten a lot more complicated.

-break-

Don was not happy when Dean woke him up in the middle of the night, _again_. He suspected Dean wasn't happy about being up in the middle of the night either, but the hunter gave no indication of such. Dean shined the flashlight into Don's eyes as Don hastily attempted to blink the light away. "I want to know where Sam is."

Don just remained silent. So far telling Dean no had only seemed to anger him, perhaps if he could be controlled he'd just give up and dump him on the roadside somewhere. Don defensively snorted at that thought. _Yeah, right. _

"I said I want to know where Sam is. Or maybe you want me to go after your younger brother?" Dean hissed. He shut off the flashlight and moved closer to Don. "I could easily torture him and make you talk."

Don closed his eyes, silently praying that Dean wouldn't make good on his promise. But he couldn't let Sam go to Dean. The kid had already been through too much and seen too much. If he did give up Sam's location, Don had no doubt that he'd be dead within seconds, and Sam Winchester, the only victim who Dean had let live, would be dead, too.

"Fine." Dean kicked at Don again. "We're going to open ransom demands. Give me the number of the person I'll be talking too."

Don hesitated and Dean kicked him again. Don yelped slightly, the noose tightening around his neck. "Now!" Dean ordered, reaching towards his knife.

"Okay!" Don coughed as Dean grabbed his arm and slightly twisted it, making the noose tighten even further. He rattled off David Sinclair's number. "Happy?"

Dean slid the needle into Don's arm and everything faded black for the agent.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to Rinne for looking over these chapters - any remaining mistakes are mine. I was going to wait until Monday to post, but since many reviewed I decided to post early. Chapter four should be up sometime late Monday or Tuesday. I have now finished the rest of the book with the exception of editing the last chapter so you guys don't have to worry about it being labeled "unfinished." Thanks for reading! _

_## Break ## _

"Sinclair," David responded, glancing at the unfamiliar number on his phone warily. He yawned tiredly as he glanced at Colby and Megan. They'd all gotten little sleep for the last forty-eight hours and he could see the exhaustion that was clearly visible on their faces.

"Sinclair, huh? And here I thought Don said your first name was David," the all-too-familiar taunting voice responded.

"Dean Winchester," David replied, motioning towards Colby. Colby flipped open his cell phone, and David knew his friend would be calling to trace the location. He put it on speakerphone so that they both could hear the conversation. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound as sarcastic as he felt.

"A few too many punches to your boss' face," Dean retorted angrily. "I just want the location of where damn brother is, and then I'll let him go. That's all."

Colby just shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. No way would WitSec give up the location of a protected witness, especially not to a murder who killed his victims without blinking and had only let one witness live – Samuel Winchester. There was no way they were letting this killer get away.

"You know we can't do that," David replied, while trying desperately to think of something that would get Dean Winchester talking.

Dean grunted. "Then your boss will be missing a few fingers or something. Which hand should I start on first? Or should I just break his arm? Oh, wait – I already did that."

Colby's hands crushed the coke can he was carrying and David made a "be quiet" motion with his hands. "How about you come into the office and talk to us?" David finally suggested. "Maybe we can give you more information about your brother then."

_Yeah, right, _Colby thought with a grimace. He knew his partner well enough to know that the man was lying through his teeth.

"I'm sorry, that arrangement isn't going to work out for me. By the way, don't bother to trace the phone. It's a disposable cell phone, it will never leave a trace. Tell you what, I'd be more than willing to talk to you. Well, not you, personally. The other guy, the one who was nice enough to interrogate me during my last visit there. He knows who he is. I'm sure it's in my file. I want to meet him in twenty-four hours. No tails, no warnings, no nothing. I'll call in twenty-three hours with the location."

The phone clicked off and David started at the screen. "Did we get a trace?"

"We got a state," Colby muttered in disgust. He slumped down to the chair and buried his face in his hands. "Uh, David?"

"Yeah?" David asked.

"I'm the one who questioned him last time. I guess… I guess I have to go meet him, huh?"

## Break ##

Don groaned as he awoke on the cold cement floor. Every single part of his body hurt and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He glanced at the figure next to him in surprise. It couldn't be - ?

"Hey," the figure said as it stood up. "You look like you got hit by a train wreck."

"Just your double," Don responded, his anger rising. "What's this? Part of your psychopath plan? You take me hostage, demanding to know where your brother is, and then you lock us both in the basement, trying to make friends with me?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Dean muttered as he stalked towards the wall and sunk down on the basement's only chair. "But I can guess."

"Do enlighten me," Don muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He checked his hands and was surprised to find they were free, and that the rope was lying nearby.

"I got it off earlier," Dean explained as he pointed to the white rope. "Whoever grabbed you sure did a nice tie job. Come on, who was it? I want to know."

Don was now beyond furious. Winchester had beaten him up, grabbed him, kidnapped him, and… and now he was trying to be his friend? It was too much for Don to take in, and he sunk back against the wall. "You already know."

Dean nodded. "You're right, I do. I guess… never mind."

"What, no beatings, no demanding to know where your brother is, no telling me your 'baby brother' can read minds…?" Don asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly. Something was off here.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, glancing up at Don. "Sam's not with – with him?" he asked, motioning towards the ceiling.

"No," Don responded in confusion. "Look, if this is just some mind game… just, you're not going to get Sam's location. It's still classified. I'm not giving it out to you."

"Damn," Dean hissed. He sank down to his seat again and buried his face in his hands. "Okay, I guess, let's start from the beginning. Pretend I'm the guy who kidnapped you. Why won't you give me Sam's location?"

Don hissed in frustration. He thought for a few minutes, trying to decide what was going on. "You beat up your younger brother and left him unconscious in a hotel room," he finally responded. "What, don't you remember any of that?"

Dean threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't _do _any of that."

"Right, just like you didn't murder Jessica, Sam's girlfriend, or the other ten women," Don muttered under his breath, refusing to believe Dean.

A flicker of confusion crossed Dean's face. "How long… How long have I been here?"

Now it was Don's turn to look confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You were the one who brought me here."

"Aurgh!" Dean raised his hands in the air again. "I keep telling you, I didn't _do_ it. I'm trying to find out information just like you are!"

"So how about it's my turn to ask you a question," Don responded with a roll of his eyes as he carefully felt his arm. Yup, it was still broken; the events had still happened. "Who is the guy who brought me down here?"

"I'd tell you, but then you'd never listen to me." Dean sank down to his chair. "I'm not even going to justify that with an answer."

So he was back at square one, Don decided. He had no reason to trust Dean Winchester even though it appeared that he was now held hostage in the basement with Don. It was quite possible that there were two people at work here, and Don was beginning to suspect the worst. He just closed his eyes and tried to slip away to unconsciousness, fighting the ache in his arm.

## Break ##

"We got a lead, I think," Colby responded to David as he waved the papers in front of David's face. "He wants me to meet in the Al Salto bar tonight."

David winced. Clearly, he didn't like Dean's demand either, but with their boss being held hostage, there was little they could do. "Colby, you don't have to do this. You're walking into a virtual death sentence," David warned.

"I know," Colby responded quietly. He looked up at David. "But we don't really have a lot of other options, do we? I mean…"

"You are not going to be alone," Megan responded as she took the paper from Colby's hand. "Dean Winchester doesn't know me. Remember, you guys worked that case when I was out with the flu. I can easily prowl around in the bar and listen in. If he tries to leave with you, I'll call backup."

"I like that idea, I think," Colby said as he leaned against the wall. He glanced at David. "But that puts Megan in danger."

"Like you said, Colby, we don't really have a lot of options," David reminded Colby. "Are you up for it?" he asked Megan.

"Dean doesn't know me, he doesn't know what I look like," Megan responded with a nod. "Hey, have we gotten anything off the car Dean drives?"

"Yeah, Sam said his brother drives a black impala with the license plates Q37y," David responded as he pulled out the file. "We ran some checks on it, and found it abandoned in a city dump."

"Have the techs gone over it for evidence?" Megan questioned. She glanced at her watch; it was five hours until Colby was scheduled to meet with Dean.

"Yeah, we should have something soon."

"Maybe, it can get here sooner than five hours," Colby muttered. Megan nodded. Neither one was looking forward to meeting Dean Winchester – the man who had put his brother in the hospital... and killed ten other people.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I meant to post yesterday but just got too busy. The story is also finished, so expect about one posting a day until it is complete. You guys are great! Stay tuned for my next book - it will be up as soon as I finish editing it. :) I'm enjoying the fanfiction world._

_## Break ##  
_

Dean Winchester, Colby decided, was uncannily good at hiding evidence. He couldn't find any sign of Dean parking in the entire parking area. Colby gulped down the rest of his coffee and threw out the cup, flashing his 'FBI' badge to the guard before he went inside. He noticed Megan there, who was sitting and already having a glass of coke with Nikki Betancourt. Nikki was an LAPD team member who they occasionally counted on to help them and she was a close friend of Megan's, so it wouldn't look suspicious if she was with Megan.

"Have a seat," Dean nodded, and Colby quietly sat down. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. He guessed that Dean wasn't going to execute him in the bar; at least that gave him hope. "Thanks for coming on such short notice," he added sarcastically.

Colby forced the bitterness down in his throat, not wanting to get Don in trouble. "What do you want?"

"I want to know where my brother is."

"I can't give you that information, either."

"Like I told Don, it's really too bad that the situation is reversed. Sam can read minds, you know." Dean responded with the hint of a grin. "I'm willing to make a deal. A deal you should probably take, for your boss' sake."

"What did you do to Don?" Colby responded, his anger rising. His eyes unwillingly searched for Megan. He had the bad gut feeling that he was about to be forced to leave the bar.

"Oh, I broke his arm, tortured him a little bit… Didn't do much good, though," he admitted with a shrug. "I thought I'd take a crack at a new agent, maybe torture him a bit… I thought it was only fitting that it should be you, since you know, you questioned me last time."

"If Don's not going to give up the information, why do you think I am?" Colby demanded.

Dean Winchester flashed a smile. "Oh, I'm not sure that you'll give me the information. But I doubt David Sinclair will be very happy with me capturing his agents at random and torturing them, so he'll give me the information I need eventually. Tell you what – you come with me, willingly," he added, opening his jacket just a little bit so Colby could see the gun, "and I'll let Don live. How does that sound?"

Colby swallowed hard and leaned against the back of the chair. His throat was suddenly dry, despite the liquid he'd drunken earlier. "I…"

"Let's go," Dean responded forcefully. He lowered his voice a bit. "Or do you want me to shoot the two women over there and Don, and just go shoot up the FBI office until you tell me where Sam is?"

"How—," Colby started to question, but stopped suddenly. How did Dean know Megan? He just rose from his seat and flashed a panicked look towards Megan as he followed Dean out the door. Megan had already risen from her seat and was dialing David's number, but Colby knew that it would be too late.

With Dean Winchester, it was always too late.

## Break ##

"Lookie, lookie," the voice cooed. Don awoke, blinking in the bright light. Dean Winchester was gone again. He wasn't surprised. He wasn't surprised to see Dean Winchester back again, this time as his captor, not as his basement buddy.

"Colby?" Don asked, instantly concerned about the younger agent. Colby looked unconscious. Dean just chuckled and shoved the agent down the stairs. Don tried, but he was too slow to break Colby's fall. His multiple injuries were slowing him down more than he wanted to admit. Before Winchester had left for his "rendezvous" meeting, which Don now guessed was with Colby, Dean had broken all of Don's fingers on his left hand, threatening to do the same on his right until Don gave in. Don had still refused, and refused to admit to himself he'd almost given Sam's location. _Sam was the only victim Dean had let live - there was no way they were walking away with this chance of evidence. _

"You wouldn't even trust my double, Eppes. I checked the recording. You're good, too good. But I'll get Sam's location out of you yet," Dean Winchester promised.

"Recording?" Don asked out loud, wincing. It was good to know that his conversations were being eavesdropped on; he was glad he hadn't said much to Dean now. Clearly, Dean Winchester was the sick man's… were they twins? Or did Dean have someone working with him, just to fool him? It was all too much to comprehend for Don.

"Yeah, but you really shouldn't have told Dean I didn't know where his brother was," Dean added. He pulled up the stairs with that. Don shook his head. The situation was getting way too confusing for him.

"Colby!" Don said, rushing over towards the agent. He checked Colby's pulse and was relieved to find it beating strong. It looked like Dean had simply knocked it out.

"Huh?" the younger agent asked, blinking awake. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them. "Hey, boss."

"Hey, yourself. What happened?" Don demanded, checking over Colby's bruises. He winced at the one that looked exactly like a shoeprint. _What the hell had happened? _"How'd you get your bruises, bud?" he asked, even though he didn't really want to know.

"Self-defense, boss, I swear," Colby muttered as he struggled to sit up.

"Let me get your hands," Don responded, and Colby moved his hands so that his boss could untie them. Colby rubbed the red marks that chaffed against his arms after his boss untied the rope. "So what happened?"

"Nothing we didn't expect," Colby muttered with a shake of his head. "He wanted to meet me alone. I knew that when he said the 'one who had been questioning me last time' there would be trouble. So Megan said that Dean didn't know her and she would go with me too, so I didn't have to go alone."

"Let me guess," Don guessed, leaning against the wall, "he knew her?"

"Yeah," Colby said with a nod. "Megan was going to call if he tried to leave with me, and she did, but you know Dean – he's… pretty fast," he admitted. "He threatened to kill you, kill Megan and Nikki, and shoot up the entire FBI office if I didn't go with him."

"Damn," Don winced. "He knows how to control people, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He took me about – half an hour, maybe? Away, and then he started beating me, demanding to know where Sam was. He's pretty good at knowing how to inflict pain with just his fists," Colby admitted.

"Yeah, I know," Don responded as he felt his own fist-injury from Dean. "You have some nice bruises there, man."

"Yeah." Colby nodded towards Don. "So do you, man. What'd he do to you?"

"You don't even want to know," Don responded with a brisk shake of his head. He winced as he touched the side of his head. "Does David have any ideas where we are?"

"We tried tracing when he called us, but we only got a state. We got Winchester's car found in a dump, but they didn't have any evidence on it." Colby paused. "We were interviewing Sam and he said that his dad had you four years ago."

Don leaned back against the wall. That was not one of his more pleasant memories. "Yeah. I remember that. They wanted to know information about a case. They wanted to know where someone was buried."

"Where someone was _buried_?" Colby asked. He frowned as he scratched his head. "Well, that would fit in with the grave vandalism part."

"John's worse than Dean – if Dean's a psychopath, I don't know what his dad is. They tortured me and drugged me for two days straight without telling me why. Then on the third day, they said that if I told them where the grave was, they'd let me go. So I ended up telling them – I forget what they'd drugged me with at that point." Don winced and rubbed at his bruise again.

"You probably shouldn't touch that," Colby said with a shrug. "It's starting to look infected."

"Thanks, Dad." Don paused after that statement. "How are Dad and Charlie?"

"They're fine. We've got someone covering them at all times," Colby responded. "We found photo evidence of Dean grabbing you in the garage."

Don shook his head. "And he wonders how he could be caught for ten murders." He paused and lowered his voice. "I think we might have little friends in the basement, so be careful. Oh, and don't be surprised if Dean Winchester's back down here tomorrow morning, trying to get information as your prison buddy."

Colby raised his eyebrow a notch. "Damn," he whispered as she shook his head. He shivered. "Any way to get out of here yet?"

"No, and I've checked. I've looked around the basement, but there isn't even a window we can utilize, and the only opening is that stairway."

"So if we ever get close to Dean, we have to jump him."

"If we can." Don paused. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Colby."

"Don, unless you kidnapped me personally, or suggested to Winchester that I should be used in trade, I don't want to hear any apologies from you." Colby glanced at Don again. "Listen, Don, I don't blame you."

"Thanks," Don replied. They both fell silent as they heard the stairway entrance start to open.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was there. He smiled at Don, his gun way ahead of him. Don glanced at Colby. His eyes were half closed. There was no way they were going to jump Winchester now, not while he was "You won't talk to me. Maybe Colby will." He smiled as he moved towards the agent, his gun in place. He pointed to the rope Don had untied from Colby's hands. "Tie him up," he ordered.

Don hesitated, but when Colby nodded, he did so – or at least he tried too. It was all he could do to move his fingers without them aching in pain. It wasn't like he had much of a choice whether he should tie Colby up or not, but he wished that he didn't have too. He made sure Colby's ties were as light as they could make them without Dean noticing. If he were honest with himself, his injured fingers and broken arm weren't up to tying Colby's hands together tightly.

Dean checked to make sure the binds were tight before he did anything. He pointed his gun towards Don. "You're staying here for now, but I need to take Agent Granger on a little field trip," he responded with a smirk.

"Where are you taking him?" Don demanded, slowly rising. He was no match for Winchester, not in the state he was in right now, but he would attempt to go after him gun blazing if the man was even thinking of killing Colby.

"You'll find out soon enough," Dean responded with a shrug. He pushed Colby towards the stairs, and Colby stumbled. "Move your lazy ass before I shoot you and put you out of your misery," he ordered.

Don winced as the two of them made their way up the stairs. He silently cursed Dean Winchester. There had to be something that they could do.

## Break ##

Dean smirked as he shoved Colby down the flight of basement stairs. The agent was unable to catch his balance and wound up gasping as he flew down. "Satan will punish you for your misbehavior," Dean told Colby as he picked up the knife he was carrying.

Colby wasn't sure whether to be terrified or to laugh at Dean's melodramatic performance. "Really, he will, huh? Satan can go back to hell," he said finally. He had only been missing about seven hours but he could already see why Sam was terrified of Dean. Colby was, too.

"Well, well," Dean cooed as he held up the knife, "Don won't like your behavior for that."

The agent's temper flared. "Leave him alone!" Colby responded as he attempted to move. He swallowed hard as the knife moved closer.

"Don't worry, your boss will be down here in awhile," Dean promised. He smiled broadly at Colby. "It was a good thing you were willing to come to protect your boss. Otherwise I just might have killed him. He's not very helpful, you know. So… here's the question… Will you give me the location where Sam is?"

"Don't!" a second voice was heard and Colby glanced up. He blinked in confusion as the figure appeared. "He's not going to tell you where my brother is either!"

Colby was now thoroughly confused as he glanced between Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester. He tried to recall the information that the profile held. Nope, there was no third family member that he didn't know about. So what the hell was going on here?

"Please don't torture him," Dean Winchester pleaded as he looked at the other man. "Please. I'll do what you want, just… let him go."

_Dean Winchester was pleading for the life of an FBI Agent? _He had to be dreaming, Colby decided. There as just no other way this was reality.

The other Dean frowned. "Fine. I'll leave you alone to talk for awhile. But eventually you two will have to tell me." He climbed up the stairs and slammed the door shut with a loud bang. Colby could hear it being locked. He glared at the other Dean as the man moved closer.

"Easy," Dean Winchester responded. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I bet that's what you told those women you murdered, right?" Colby asked as Dean moved towards his hands. He blinked in surprise when Dean untied his bonds. "What's going on here?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Dean paused as he sat down. "You know, you're a lot nicer than that other agent. He just kept insisting that I was guilty."

"I never said you were innocent," Colby reminded Dean. "I'm just more of an information hog." He left out the part about not being tortured for twenty-four or forty-eight hours either. No doubt Don would not have been cooperative at that. "So what's your theory?"

Dean exhaled slowly and began pacing. "When I was twenty, I had full custody of Sam. My dad turned him over to me. He said that Sam…" Dean got a faraway look in his eyes. "He said that Sam didn't want to join the hunting life, so he was dead to him."

_Nice_, Colby thought. "So because Sam didn't want to kill and murder people, he was dead to your father?" he questioned.

That got a reaction out of Dean. Dean grabbed the agent by his arms and shoved him against the wall. "We do not kill and murder people," he hissed as he moved his fist in front of Colby's face. "We save their lives."

"Okay, okay," Colby said. _Don't piss Winchester off, stupid_, he thought.

"Anyway, we had an older brother, right? He never made it into the files, you know? My Dad and Mom weren't ready for a baby yet. He was born before they were married – Mom gave him up because she wasn't ready to handle the fallout of everything, you know." Dean paused and resumed pacing before he continued. "How long ago was Jessica murdered?"

"Jessica?" Colby asked, feigning confusion.

"Jessica. Sam's girlfriend. The one that I apparently tortured to death," Dean explained as he sat down.

Colby thought back to the profile. "About three years ago."

Dean nodded. "That fits in with what I know. Three years ago, I was working a hunting gig in Tennessee. Don't say what you're going to say - I wasn't killing anyone; they were already dead. But anyway, I was grabbed by my older brother. Did you notice how he looks just like me?"

"It's kind of hard not too," Colby retorted. He couldn't help the anger that swelled up all-too-rapidly.

"He killed my father," Dean responded. A tear slowly trickled down Dean's cheek. "He pretended to be me. My father let him into the apartment, he let his guard down. He made me watch as he tortured my father to death. I tried to fight back, but all I got was a broken arm and made to watch as my father suffered even more."

"So your brother took on your identity?" As disbelieving as he sounded, Colby was quite grateful that at least Dean wasn't full of the mumble of "my brother is possessed" that Sam Winchester kept screaming out.

"Yeah. He stole all my credit cards, all my ID – not that most of what I had was real at that point, anyway." Dean's chuckle was entirely humorless. "He found my real ID card, my real social security card, and my real birth certificate. He made me watch when he burned it right in front of my eyes. I think it was a copy – but it still sucked." Dean swallowed hard. "Then he moved onto Sam's apartment. I didn't know what time it was at that point, that's why I kept asking the other guy. He told me he was going to destroy my brother and make it seem like he was doing with it. I pleaded with him not too, but he wouldn't listen."

"So he's the one that tortured your brother?" Colby questioned. He wasn't entirely sure whether or not he was ready to believe Dean's story, but it was obvious that Dean believed it.

A flicker of confusion danced across Dean's face. "What do you mean, tortured him?" he asked.

"He left him a hotel room unconscious," Colby explained. "Your brother kept screaming that you were possessed and that you would never do such a thing."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like my brother, all right." He smirked. "Kid never would believe anything bad about me. Now, my dad… That's another story."

Colby frowned. "Do you know anything about when your Dad had Don five years ago? Sam mentioned something, but your twin grabbed me before we could figure it out." He'd already gleamed the information from Don, but he figured Winchester's take wouldn't hurt either.

The wince on Dean's face made Colby feel like he was slightly more honest of a person. "Yeah," he nodded finally. "You're going to hate me for this."

"Just tell me," Colby responded. He might hate Dean, but he needed the information.

"My father and I were on a hunt. We were searching after the yellow-eyed demon. Don't think I'm crazy – that's what my dad's been insisting has killed my mom after all these years. Don was walking to his car and my dad decided that because he was FBI he would know the next location where the yellow-eyed demon would attack."

"How would he know that?" Colby questioned.

"I didn't know then myself, but my dad insisted that we grab Don. So we hid and ambushed him." Dean at least looked apologetic. "Anyway, we took him to a friend's house and tried to get the information from him. It turned out that the FBI was investigating a case that was ours too. It didn't turn out to be the yellow-eyed demon. This psychotic demon, Ruby, ended up being behind the arsons. Your boss gave us the next location of the graveyard that we knew would be the next planned attack."

"Really?" Colby questioned. He didn't picture Don being the type to readily give out information, especially when kidnapped.

It was Dean's turn to look uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, my dad may have drugged him and tortured him."

Colby winced. "Well, thanks for your honesty," he responded. He wasn't sure how he felt about Dean now. It was obvious that, at least according to Dean's statement, he hadn't committed the crimes they'd said in his file – his lookalike brother had done that. That being said, he still wasn't sure how much he could trust the Winchester; after all, his father had drugged and tortured Don. Still, he felt the man was being at least partially honest. Maybe his older brother had really murdered the women – not Dean. "Why do you think Sam's saying that he's possessed?" he questioned quietly.

"I'm not entirely sure," Dean surprised Colby by admitting. "It could be for one of two reasons. It could be because he really is possessed, but it could also be because he's acting like he's possessed and Sam's buying it hook, line and sinker because he doesn't want to believe it's me."

Colby just nodded in agreement but remained silent as a third man came down the stairs. His eyes widened in surprise as he quickly and silently compared the two men. Dean was right – his older brother looked exactly like him. And his older brother was indeed who he had met in the bar. On top of everything else, he was holding one very tired Don Eppes with a gun pointed directly at his head. _Shit_, Colby thought, _This was all about to go to hell_.


	6. Chapter 6

_I've fixed the continuity errors in chapter five – please go back and re-read if you desire. Thanks. Hopefully you all enjoyed the story! I wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and added to their alert. If you read this far, please leave a review, even if it's just a thank you! Also, for all of you Colby and Don fans, go and check out my other book if you haven't already - "The Tight Lies That Bind." It's nearly complete, so it won't be a Written As Posted. I just like to allow the time for review so that the readers can catch my mistakes. Thanks for a thrilling ride! I hope to see many of you on my next book. (It includes angst from everyone on the team, trust me, trust me...) _

Thank you!

_## Break ## _

"Well, now, boys," the eldest Winchester responded, "Let us allow the fun to begin, shall we?" he questioned with a smirk. He heaved Don down the stairs, but Colby caught him, breaking his fall. Don still gave a muffled groan.

It was clear that his boss was in pain. Colby swallowed hard and hoped that Winchester's older brother wouldn't have them long. He wasn't sure how much longer Don could last, not with a left arm that was clearly broke and five broken fingers. "Boss, are you awake?" he whispered quietly.

"I can walk, Colby," Don ordered as he shifted. He lowered his voice. "Don't give them the location of Sam. He's a psychopath."

"I-," Colby started to say, but stopped as the lookalike Dean moved closer to Don. He frowned. Dean hadn't told him his older brother's name. He also frowned at Don's comment. They'd already talked about not giving Dean the location of Sam. _How out of it was Don, anyway_?

"Well, now that we're all in one place, it's time for the fun to begin," the man responded with a smile. "Let's see here, Eppes, how long do you think you can last with your team mate being tortured? Your team mate won't be very happy if you let him get tortured."

Don's eyes clouded over to black as he stood and moved away from the man. He looked very ready to give in. He glanced in surprise at Dean Winchester and looked again at Dean's twin. It looked like Don was coming to the same conclusion that Colby was – whatever Dean was guilty for, it wasn't kidnapping the FBI agents. Colby moved in front of Don to protect him – which he realized was a stupid move as soon as Winchester's arm snaked around his neck, the knife pointed firmly at his Adam's apple.

"So, Don, are you going to tell me the location of my younger brother?"

The agent, the boss Colby had always known was back. Don's eyes were set in a firm and deadly line. He glanced at Colby, who quickly shook his head – or at least tried too. _Don't tell him anything, boss, _Colby thought. "No," Don responded as he weakly leaned against the wall. Colby winced. They had to get out of there, and soon.

"Well, well, well," the man responded. "That's such a shame, isn't it? Your agent will just have to suffer for that." He pushed Colby forward. "Dean, be a nice little boy and tie up Don's hands for me."

Dean's reaction surprised both Colby and Don. "No," he said firmly, planting his feet on the ground.

"Dean…" the man started to say but was stopped.

Dean glanced at Don and Colby could see his boss' nod. "Sorry, but I'm not in the business of listening to you anymore," he responded, "not when I know my little brother's safe." The eldest Winchester's arm shifted slightly, and Colby winced at the knife prick against his neck before Winchester moved it ever-so-slightly – but – thankfully – further away from his neck.

With that, Dean Winchester launched himself at his older brother. Colby slid out of the man's hands and onto the ground, and watched as both Don and Dean tackled him.

That was all that Colby saw before he faded to black, bleeding from the small but noticeable knife cut on his neck.

### Break ###

Don groaned as he awoke and stretched his arms. He smirked. It was the first time that he was awake that he wasn't bound. He blinked open his eyes, relieved. "Dad?" he asked.

"Donny!" his father embraced him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're alive. Don't you ever do that to me again!" he commanded, his face an expression of relief.

"'Sorry," Don said. He blinked again. "How long… out?" he asked wearily, glancing at the sun on the window. It had been dark when they had finally been rescued. He was glad that the eldest Winchester kept up on his cell phone bills and that Dean had been in fairly good shape, despite being held captive for almost four years; at least three and a half years.

Worry clouded over his father's eyes. "Two days now."

"Colby?" Don asked.

Alan shook his head. It was just like Don, always worrying about his other agents even when he should have been worried about himself. "He'll live. He took a pretty close call with a knife, I was told. David said he saved your life," Alan reminded him. "He also said he'd tell you 'the other details', whatever that means."

"Charlie?" Don questioned. He had a fair idea of what his father meant and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what had happened to his youngest agent at his expense. He smiled as another figure entered the room. "Megan! David!"

"Hey, hero," Megan greeted him, leaning over him and giving him a hug. "Charlie's fine. He'll be back in a little bit; he was explaining something to Colby – something about the odds of being cut when you have a knife against your neck. Dean and Sam Winchester are fine. We've dropped all the pending charges against Dean and Sam in agreement that they testify against their older brother."

Don nodded. He had a little bit of time to talk to Colby before he was in the hospital and drugged unconscious so they could "recover". They'd both agreed that was the approach that they wanted to push for. "That's good. I hope they'll be happy," he finally responded.

"We're setting them up with their actual identities again. Dean's all hunting – whatever that is – but Sam's going back to Stanford to get his degree," Megan assured him with a smile. She saw Don glance at his father and then at David. It was clear he wanted to talk to one of the agents alone. "Hey, Alan, I could use a cup of coffee. How about we go tell Charlie that Don is awake?"

"Sure," Alan said. He hadn't missed the look between the agents, either.

David waved at them as he left. "What's up?"

"What happened?" Don finally asked. "How did the older brother manage to pull off the charade?"

"We don't know all the details, yet, but we know enough. It seems that Dean was working a hunt in Tennessee, and that he was grabbed. Did you know Dean Winchester got custody of his younger brother when he turned twenty?"

"No, I didn't." Don frowned. "I must have missed that in his files."

"It wasn't in the files, boss. We didn't find that information. Anyway, it turns out that he was grabbed by his older brother, who had a little bit of plastic surgery done so he looked just like Dean. He was pissed that John and Mary gave him up, so he decided to take his revenge. He grabbed Dean, then made Dean watch when he killed his father. Dean says John thought it was him doing it. Then he grabbed Sam and tortured and killed Sam's girlfriend, Jessica."

"And the other women that we were originally blaming Dean for."

David nodded. "The Winchester brothers have been ordered to go to counseling – whether they will or not, I don't know. But because Sam kept insisting Dean was possessed, I felt like it was the best thing to do. Winchester was able to keep Dean's secret present for three years because no-one except the FBI was looking for Dean. I mean, Dean had a hunting life with credit card scams; a thousand different identities – who would we have even looked for? And of course, we thought we were seeing Dean Winchester, so…" he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You made the right choice – especially about the counseling," Don reassured him. He lowered his voice. "Did Dean say anything about wanting to exorcise his older brother?"

David chuckled. "That and a few other comments. After I saw that the eldest Winchester had done to you and Colby, I almost let him."

Don shot David a look. "Don't think WitSec would have appreciated that," he responded finally.

"Yeah, I know." David smiled back. "That's why I didn't let them do it."

"So what's Dean talking about doing?" Don questioned. He sighed. "You know, I feel kind of bad, now, because Dean… He ended up saving Colby from being tortured and helping us get rescued. And I just assumed he was the bad guy and gave him the cold shoulder."

"Don, you did the best you could with the information available. I think all of us would have done the same in your position," David reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess." Don still didn't look too reassured. He broke out in a grin. "So, David, when do I get out of here? Hospital food sucks."

David just rolled his eyes. "You and Colby are both the same," he finally said with a shake of his head. "Tell you what, Don, you give me Monday off and I won't let your father know you asked that question right after you woke up. Fair trade?"

Don winced at the thought of his father's reaction about wanting to get out of the hospital already. "Fair trade," he admitted with a smile. "Think you could sneak some coffee in here, though?"

The look on David's face said it all: No.


End file.
